


Night like a Blade

by SwordofRebecca



Category: Dragon Quest VIII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordofRebecca/pseuds/SwordofRebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the party is celebrating a great day at the casino, Hyacinth(Hero) is offered a proposal he can't refuse. Inspired by Kushiel's Dart and a slew of other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. More than a Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> I had this fic floating around for what feels like ages! Finally, I have the first chapter up. Because this is a WIP, I can't guarantee anything.
> 
> That being said, I've been wavering between using Hyacinth or Angelo as the one who will be spending some time with Marcello, but stuck with Hyacinth. If anyone wants to "remix" this fic with Angelo being the one to spend the "Longest Night" with Marcello, than feel free to since I doubt I ever will. I do, however, have a snippet of that version at the end of the main story. 
> 
> The title came from The Shawshank Redemption "Time can draw out like a blade". Enjoy!

"Who cares if you lose when you don't care if you win?"

Hyacinth didn't know who said it nor did he care, but he heard it somewhere in the streets of festive Baccarat. He honestly believed that Angelo would say something along those lines, but when he walked into the well-lit casino, he decided that he wouldn't be among those who cared who said what and when.

Hyacinth had more money than the Goddess and he spent it all on game tokens. Everyone in the party knew that they could easily make more money later. They knew where the Gold Golems roamed and they knew how to kill them for maximum fun and profit.

He couldn't bring himself to smile much. Every time he looked at the casino, memories of the slots yielding nothing, bingos ALWAYS being one number off, and the roulette wheel proving to be a pointless waste of time filled his young mind.

Hyacinth listened to the tokens in the bag and still felt indifferent. Angelo insisted on this and pointed out how badly they needed Falcon Blades, Spangled Dress, Saints Ashes, and Prayer Beads. Every one knew he was right, as usual. Metal slimes needed killing, the orbs needed finding, the Dragovian Trials needed completing, and Rapthorne needed defeating. Whatever they had now, simply wasn't enough. Time, at least, was a luxury they could afford given Rapthorne's slow growth above Argonia.

"So, what do you intend to do?" Angelo asked, smiling as he wrapped his arm around Hyacinth’s shoulders. He kept his bright blue eyes on the token bag. Jessica looked at the prize table while Yangus played the coin slots.

Hyacinth leaned into the embrace, taking in the most wonderful of Angelo's scents: Bay rum with a dash of citronella. That's how Angelo basically described it, but to Hyacinth, it smelt like the zest for life.

"I don't know," he answered, looking around the casino. The usual games spread out in front of him, and BLACKJACK. Hyacinth blinked. He saw it correctly. A blackjack table stood at the far corner beyond the roulette tables. A brown-haired woman stood behind the table, dealing the cards to someone in a black cloak. A bald man with his hand obscuring a large part of his face stood nearby playing nothing but the game of gab with at least five other people. Hyacinth didn't remember a blackjack anything when he last came here and lost all of the funds to bingo. Angelo followed his gaze.

"That? Since when?" His eyes widened. Angelo shook his head. "They can put Blackjack here, but not Poker? Not even a Hold 'Em game? Marcello would love this."

Hyacinth pulled away, but only slightly. "Marcello played cards? Really?"

Angelo nodded, his eyes narrowing at the black cloaked figure who tapped on the table. The dealer slapped a card down. "He barely touched any of the group games. Just as Poker is my game, Blackjack is his." Angelo pulled Hyacinth towards the Slime Bingo. "I doubt it would interest you. Did you want to play Bingo?"

Hyacinth shook his head. He reluctantly disengaged from Angelo and slowly walked to the slot machines. The crowd looked bigger than usual, but he understood why. Rapthrone's appearance weighed heavily on people's minds, Hyacinth knew, and he also knew of the Longest Night, a festive occasion that occurred on the eve of the New Year. From what Hyacinth heard, Baccarat lit up like a million candles on that "day".

"The slots, is it?" Angelo asked.

"Might as well." Hyacinth shrugged. He spotted a ratty looking man at one of machines. "I want to play where that guy is playing. It looks different from the others."

Yangus waddled nearby, holding his own bag of tokens. "Oh, that one? He's been there for ages. If he's on a winning streak, then he ain't goin' nowhere."

"Besides, the payout is the same." Angelo glanced at the blackjack table before looking back at the slots. "Just play the other ones."

"I have a feeling about that one," Hyacinth replied. He walked towards the "special" slot machine with Angelo beside him.

"Hyacinth, the only thing that's different are the pictures."

"I still want to play this one."

The tall thin man at the "special slot" looked like a hot mess with almost no hair and grayish brownish things that resembled clothing. He smelt like a pile of dog shit and sweaty feet. Angelo kept his distance, but Hyacinth simply put a hand over his nose and wondered what on earth he was supposed to do now.

Luckily, the man noticed him and grinned. "You wanna play this?" When Hyacinth nodded, the grin widened and it actually had teeth. "It'll cost you five tokens."

"Five tokens?" Angelo braved the stench to stand by Hyacinth. "Absolutely not!''

"It's okay." Hyacinth took out the tokens and handed them to Mister Fecal Matter. "It's only five tokens."

"Hyacinth! Are you out of your mind? Don't do it!"

"Don't worry about it!" Hyacinth forked over the tokens without batting a single eyelash.

"Heheh. Thanks! Have a great Longest Night!" The pile of filth said before blending in with the roulette players.

"See? I told you it's okay." Hyacinth stood in front of the slot machine, noting dolphins and pictures of various monsters and treasure chests.

"The smell certainly isn't." Angelo took out a small bottle and practically poured it all over himself and Hyacinth. Yangus, however, backed away.

"No, thanks!" The big man shook his head. "I'll be at the Bingo thing if ya need me! Good luck!"

Hyacinth chuckled. "I could use some. I don't remember winning much at any casino."

"Certainly not the one in Pickham." Angelo couldn't quite keep his eyes off the blackjack table. The bald man whispered in the cloaked person's ear. "I wonder about that table. Hardly anyone is there, the "dealer" looks familiar, and I've been hearing about what happened at Golding's House."

"What happened?" Hyacinth felt himself swimming in the citronella bay rum Angelo splashed around to chase off the feces scent that once permeated the area. He put in ten tokens and pulled the slot lever, wondering if he'll get the usual grand total of very few tokens or none at all.

"You weren't paying attention?" Angelo leaned against the machine, watching the pictures scroll that beautiful dolphin footage. "Of course not. There was a break-in at the mansion."

"Really?" Hyacinth gasped. A red jackpot seven drew near, but he thought nothing of it and neither did Angelo.

"Yes. According to the gossip, nothing was taken, but the signs of an uninvited guest were all there." Another seven drew near. "Oh! You've got two sevens."

Hyacinth dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "I don't believe I'll get anything. I've never gotten more than a few hundred tokens. So, why would anyone break into a mansion and not take anything? Where did this person go?"

"That's the interesting thing. The guards believe that the intruder went into Golding's room and simply moved things around." Angelo lowered his eyes. "Whoever did this had a great deal of knowledge in security and wanted people to know what happened. I think this person wanted word to spread."

Before Hyacinth could say anything, the third line of sevens popped up and the machine screamed "JACKPOT!" Both young men gasped. Hyacinth covered his mouth, wanting to pinch himself to see if he was dreaming. However, the ten thousand little tokens sounded real enough as they poured into the token bag.

"Oh! Hyacinth!" Angelo cried out. He grabbed Hyacinth and embraced him.

"Angelo..." The boy closed his eyes, taking in the perfumed warmth of his friend's body, the softness of his white hair, and the beating of both their hearts. "Wow..."

"Dear Goddess!"

Hyacinth held Angelo at arm's length to look at the pouch of tokens. "I...I..."

"Feel sorry for the man who got his five tokens?" Angelo snickered. "I don't."

"Oh, no, not really. No one knew this would happen." Hyacinth barely breathed that reply. He glanced back at the roulette table, but feces man was nowhere to be seen. "I want to play a different slot machine now."

"What? Why? This could be your winning streak."

"I want to play that one." Hyacinth pointed to a red machine that no one went anywhere near.

"The five hundred token one?" Angelo raised an eyebrow. "That's a bit of a risk. You could lose all of your winnings on this game, and I'm fairly certain that you have."

Hyacinth sighed. He did indeed lose meager winnings on that very machine. Sure, it was a couple thousand tokens, but a loss was a loss, and Hyacinth lowered his head at being reminded. Still, he wanted to try. With a bit over ten thousand tokens, it couldn't hurt, and Hyacinth always knew when to quit.

He looked up. "I still want to try. What else am I going to play? Bingo? The Roulette game that proved to be nothing more than a waste? I don't play Blackjack, so..."

Angelo looked at the bouncy slimes who ran the Bingo tables. Yangus and Jessica played at the one nearest to the prize tables. They looked content, but didn't seem to be making any big wins. The Roulette crawled with people and stacks of coins that would go straight back to the Casino. The Blackjack table looked suspiciously sparse, but talkers obscured part of that particular area. "Can't say I blame you. Come along then." He led the way to the MACHINE THAT NO ONE DARED TO LOOK AT, MUCH LESS TOUCH.

Hyacinth followed, like he usually did, and sniffed at the rum and berry smell that emanated from Angelo. He would never get tired of looking at Angelo. Accurately describing him proved impossible for Hyacinth; they'd need to send a poet, and Hyacinth didn't believe he fit that description. Beautiful? Check, but anybody could say that. Even in a basic red tunic, red pants, black knee-high boots and a belt, Angelo practically glowed like a Goddess statue beaming under sun rays. Had to be the white hair, people around Hyacinth would say, but he didn't fully agree since Angelo frequently kept his hair tied in a ribbon.

In the Bacarrat Casino, the only beauty that existed looked like tokens and the prizes they commanded if one gained enough. At the Machine of Five Hundred Tokens, Hyacinth hoped that he would win more than enough pretty things to get the prizes they needed. Ten thousand tokens was a fortune to many people, but it wasn't enough for the party.

"Do you think Cash and Carrie allowed that Blackjack table?" Hyacinth asked right after he pulled the lever.

Angelo shrugged. "I can't imagine it'd be there any other way, except knowing whose strings to pull and which palms to grease. It looks suspicious, doesn't it? Then again, with the world possibly ending, I can see certain things slipping in among the chaos. That giant squid certainly managed it at the fountain."

"True." Hyacinth pressed his lips together when the slots came up with nothing.

"Hyacinth..."

"I still have enough." He pulled the lever again, and this time, he won two thousand tokens. Hyacinth smiled. "See?"

"Eh, yes, I do," Angelo replied. He gave Hyacinth a quick hug. "I do, however, know all too well how easy it is to lose winnings. Try not to be too generous when you give back some of your tokens."

The next few slot rounds turned Hyacinth's smile into a pout. He noticed Angelo rolling his eyes, but he refused to budge. He felt the indifference coming back, the kind of feeling that spoke Angelo's "c'est la vie" language. "Don't give up" played around in his mind too.

At about nine thousand tokens, he won a couple more times, but the total amount spelled "even." Hyacinth tilted his head, figuring that breaking even was better than losing. That's when he noticed the smell.

It wasn't dog flop, Jessica's sweet strawberry, or even Yangus's sweat smell. Hyacinth wanted to think that it was simply Angelo's lovely aroma, but he smelt something wood-like, earthy and sterile. Angelo wore many colognes, but Hyacinth didn't recognize that particular concoction.

Angelo turned pale. "No, it can't be."

"What's wrong?" Hyacinth pulled the level again and a new trio of sevens drew near. "Is it that smell?"

"Yes. It's Bay Rum, but it's mixed with vetiver." Angelo sniffed. "There's saffron, cedar wood, black amber as well." Angelo looked down. "It's one of the blends my brother would use."

"Do you think he's here?" Hyacinth asked as a second row of sevens drew near. He felt his heartbeat quicken. Winning at the five hundred coin machine would be more than a fortune.

"I don't know. I know something is wrong, but that doesn't prove it's him or any of what's left of his allies." Angelo sighed. "I guess I'm just on edge. Every one is and I can't say I blame them."

The machine blared JACKPOT. Hyacinth muffled his cries as the waterfall of tokens combined into "king tokens" and fell into the bag. Angelo grabbed him and held him close. They jumped up and down like little school kids in a playground.

"Oh! Hyacinth!" Angelo cried out. "Dear Goddess!" 

Hyacinth couldn’t even respond unless one counted holding onto Angelo for dear life. So.Many.Coins. At least two hundred thousand gold tokens. They could get everything they needed and wanted from the Casino now.

“OI! Congrats Guv!” Yangus lumbered over to the slot machine. He looked both shocked and happy. Jessica didn’t look much different.

“Wow! Wonderful!” She gave Hyacinth a quick hug.

Hyacinth held Angelo at arm’s length to catch his breath. Just like the first time he won big, he wanted to pinch himself to see if this was all a dream, but when his friends led him to the prize table, he realized that it wasn’t. Jessica picked a beautiful blue sparkly dress. Angelo picked three falcon blades, one for temporary use, and two for the alchemy pot. He also picked more than a few prayer rings which were either for reselling or more alchemy recipes. Yangus picked the Liquid Metal Armor. Hyacinth was the last to choose and he also picked up a suit of Liquid Metal Armor along with a couple of Saint’s Ashes so he could turn cursed items into weapons and armor of great power. 

Back in their hotel suite, Jessica changed into her new dress as quickly as she could. She showed it off with a few spins and twirls. She even showed off her matching blue heels.

“Hmmm...Jessica, you look rather lovely,” Angelo said while he gave her a once-over. “The colors suit you.”

“Thank you!” She smiled. “One day, I’m going to come back here and that get that gorgeous whip.” 

Jessica was referring to the green and red whip that hung in a shiny glass case. Hyacinth remembered it and sensed its great power, but it cost as much as all of their prizes combined. She already had a powerful whip, but he understood her desire for an additional upgrade.

“We’ll be back. I’m sure of it.” Hyacinth replied, smiling at Angelo.

“Just make sure your luck stays the way it is.” Angelo returned the smile. “Let’s go to Cash and Carrie’s. I want to know what happened with that break-in, and I know that one of the orbs is in there.”

Hyacinth nodded. He held the Echo Flute, but didn’t bother to play it. He stopped using it after finding the first orb since he quickly figured out that they would be located where the chosen heir died. “I’m curious about the break-in.”

“Ah that,” Angelo sighed.

“Pro job. It’s got to be.” Yangus said. “And nothing bein’ stolen? Gaslight. Can’t imagine much else.”

“Gaslight?” Jessica asked. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It’s a form of psychological torture.” Angelo walked towards the door. “It’s also a way to send a message.” He turned. “Did any of you see anything suspicious at the blackjack table?”

Hyacinth only remembered seeing people there, but not even the black cloaked person stood out too much. “No.” He did, however, remember that strange scent, but didn’t smell it since winning the huge pile of tokens.

“I only know that it wasn’t there the last time we came here,” Jessica replied. “Honestly, I didn’t think anything of it.”

“Neither did I,” Yangus added. “Maybe we shoulda paid it a visit.”

Angelo closed his eyes. “Maybe. Anyway, shall we go?”

The night felt like perfection. Not too hot, not too cold, a glorious full moon, and the stars managed to shine despite the numerous city lights. Hyacinth held Angelo’s hand as they walked past the casino to the fountain that stood near the Golding Mansion. Jessica looked even more radiant as she walked with her pony tailed head held high, and Yangus looked like Yangus, only happier. Not even the threat of Rapthorne had an effect on them. At this point, the party honestly believed that they could take on the entire world and win.

“You look like you’re in dire need of discipline.”

Hyacinth froze. Hell, every one in the group froze. Even those around them froze. Hyacinth could have sworn that the water fountain turned into ice. He knew that voice, that distinctive and oddly accented voice, and if he didn’t, then Angelo certainly did.

“I knew it,” Angelo whispered. “Goddess, I knew it.”

All four of them slowly, but surely turned, and they all “knew it”.

Marcello stood before them, his hood pushed back, revealing his raven black hair and those eyes. Hyacinth helplessly looked away from those piercing absinthe colored eyes. He would never forget those eyes and how they seemed to pierce through every soul they looked upon. Hyacinth barely even noticed the tall bald man and beautiful brown haired woman that flanked Marcello.

“Hyacinth!” Angelo hissed between his teeth.

Hyacinth looked back up, back at those eyes, and felt his stomach drop. He couldn’t even open his mouth, much less ask any questions. Angelo and Jessica never took their eyes off the enemy trio, but neither said a word.

Marcello stepped forward. “I have a proposal for you.”

“A what?” Hyacinth wanted to ask, but couldn’t. Yangus asked it instead.

“A proposal,” the ex-Templar knight repeated, keeping his eyes on Hyacinth and Angelo. “One that you would be a fool to refuse.”

Finally, Angelo spoke up. “Allow me to guess, you have the orb, don’t you? You, or one of your dear friends broke into the Golding Mansion and took it. We have to do something for you to get it back, don’t we?”

“We can have you arrested for this, you know!” Jessica exclaimed. Her glittered blue dress swirled around her. “I can’t believe you would have the nerve to show your face anywhere after all that’s happened!” Hyacinth noticed that the woman smiled and seemed to admire the Spangled Dress.

“Good luck with that,” the bald man replied. He stood beside Marcello like a pillar of strength. The woman laughed.

“Ah, Charles and Gisella.” Angelo smirked. “It’s been awhile since I’ve seen the two of you. Still doing Marcello’s bidding? Still spying, are you?”

“No, of course not,” Gisella replied. “We’re simply…erm, adventuring.” She shrugged. “Same as you. I’ve been having a great time myself.”

“Yes, what fun watching Hyacinth wander around like a child, losing focus, and doing everything BUT search for those orbs.” Marcello sneered. “I wouldn’t tolerate HALF of those antics had I been with the lot of you.”

Angelo narrowed his bright blue eyes. “You weren’t and you certainly won’t be now. I have to admit that I’m not surprised you escape a life of abject poverty in Pickham. I hope you’ve given proper credit to your friends.”

“I have.” Marcello said slowly, firmly, and full of warning. He pulled out Golding’s Orb from his robes. “I guess you’re not interested in this then. Very well. Give me the rest and we’ll fulfill the Goddess’s Quest for you. Maybe the three of us can complete the Dragovian Trials and then we’ll defeat Rapthorne.” For every word he uttered, his smile widened, and he had the same wicked look he had when he sent the party to Purgatory Island. “Sound good? Hyacinth? Or, “prince” Hyacinth? Argonia is it? Son of Eltrio? Such a tragic story you have.”

“Wait! ‘Ow do they know about the Orbs?” Yangus shouted, scaring everyone who breathed, except for the enemies in front of him, of course. ” ‘Ow do they…they. No way! Ye can’t possibly ‘ave known all this!”

Angelo chuckled, looking downward and away from Marcello’s gaze. “I know how. I’ll explain later.”

“What do you want from us?” Hyacinth finally asked. “Even I know that you don’t do anything without a purpose. So, why? Why all this trouble?”

Marcello took another step forward. “Tomorrow is the Longest Night and the eve of the New Year.” He stared intently at Hyacinth. “Seldom do those of the Evening Houses contract themselves on that day, but such a thing does not apply to you.”

Jessica gasped. “How dare you! I’m not a courtesan, and even if I were, I’d never contract anything with you!”

Marcello’s gaze fell on the young woman. “I am a man who beds other men; I have no interest in women.”

Yangus took a few steps back. “No way!” He shook his head. “Not interested.”

Marcello couldn’t hide the disgust on his striking face. “You have nothing to worry about; I do have standards.”

“Then…” Jessica trailed off. She looked at Angelo. Marcello did the same.

“You, I will deal with later.” He promised. His green eyed glare moved to Hyacinth. “It’s you I want for the Longest Night.”

Hyacinth tried to hide the jolt he felt course through his body, but he wasn’t sure if he succeeded. He knew of the Longest Night, of “contracts”, of those who sold their sensual skills in certain “Houses”, but his knowledge was limited at best. “I…I…” He couldn’t find the words. He just didn’t fully understand what exactly Marcello wanted. He did, however, know for a fact that the Dragovian Trials couldn’t be completed without him.

Marcello raised an eyebrow. “Do you accept?”

Before Hyacinth could say anything, Yangus interjected once again. “Oi! Ya make it sound like he ‘as a choice!”

“This is painfully transparent, Marcello,” Angelo said, his voice quiet, but carrying more weight than a shout. “You’re doing this to get to me! You’re doing this to hurt me!”

“You. You. You.” Marcello nearly spat in disgust. “You think everything is about you! I told you that I would deal with you later.” He held the orb between his gloved fingers, and looked at Hyacinth once again. “Do you accept?”

“Give us the orb first.” Angelo raised his voice.

Marcello’s sharp stare remained on Hyacinth. “Do you accept? This is not a difficult question.”

“I accept!” Hyacinth blurted. He felt his heart sink, and yet a part of him wanted this. Those eyes…that voice…Marcello.

“No!” Jessica cried. “You can’t!”

“No, it’s okay.” Hyacinth nodded. “It’s just for one night.”

“Do you know anything about Baccarat?” Angelo demanded. “The Longest Night in this region is the longest in the world. The sun sets in the afternoon and won’t rise until NOON of NEW YEARS DAY!”

”Guv, that’s a lot of hours!” Yangus added.

“Twenty hours.” Angelo set his jaw. “Please…” He glared at Marcello. “Take me instead. Your argument is with me. Hyacinth has done nothing to you.”

The orb vanished beneath black robes. “Talking to you is like talking to a donkey.” Marcello spoke to Angelo, but his bright green eyes never left Hyacinth. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He spun on his booted heel and disappeared into the shadows, his allies trailing behind him.

The party simply stood in front of the fountain that splashed water as if nothing happened. Hyacinth recalled fighting a giant squid in this area.

“Blimey! He don’t do anything by halves, does he?” Yangus shook his head.

Angelo didn’t look away from where Marcello once stood. “He never has and he never will.”

 

\----

“Then…” Jessica trailed off. She looked at Angelo. Marcello did the same.

“Angelo,” He stated. “It’s you I want for the Longest Night.”

Hyacinth tried to hide the jolt he felt course through his body, but he wasn’t sure if he succeeded. He knew of the Longest Night, of “contracts”, of those who sold their sensual skills in certain “Houses”, but his knowledge was limited at best. ” He did, however, know of the animosity between the two half-brothers, and that any sex between the two would be ugly.

Marcello raised an eyebrow. “Do you accept?”

Hyacinth threw his arm in front of Angelo. "NO!”

Gisella gasped. “Oh my! How bold. Perhaps you wish to join.”

“No one asked you, boy,” Marcello replied. “You helped ruin my life and yet I still have little argument with you. Interfere and that will change.”

“I won’t let you hurt him!”

“I have my allies this time around. Do you really want to fight right here?” Marcello nearly spat in disgust. He held the orb between his gloved fingers, and looked at Angelo. “Do you accept?”

“Give us the orb first.” Hyacinth raised his voice, not moving an inch away from Angelo.

Marcello’s sharp stare remained on Angelo. “Do you accept? This is not a difficult question.”

Angelo nodded. “I accept. “

“No!” Jessica cried. “You can’t!”

“No, it’s okay,” Angelo moved away from Hyacinth. “This has been a long time coming between us.”

Marcello’s eyes shined like the starlit sky. “Indeed it has.”

Hyacinth felt his heart sink. No. He didn’t want Angelo with Marcello for even a single hour, much less the Longest Night. “But, why…haven’t you done enough? Why can’t you walk away? I won’t let you take him from me!”

“Enough!” Angelo snapped. “I know what I’m doing.”

The orb vanished beneath black robes. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Marcello spun on his booted heel and disappeared into the shadows, his allies trailing behind him.

The party simply stood in front of the fountain that splashed water as if nothing happened. Hyacinth recalled fighting a giant squid in this area.

“Blimey! He don’t do anything by halves, does he?” Yangus shook his head.

Angelo didn’t look away from where Marcello once stood. “He never has and he never will.”


	2. Two can play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoiks. This proved rather difficult because some things kept nagging at me, but I also wanted to be careful about revealing too much too soon. Nor do I want to include things that don't add to the story. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

“Oh, Hyacinth”, Angelo sighed.

Hyacinth wanted to say that he was sorry, that he didn’t know what he was thinking, that he didn’t know what else to say, but nothing came out. He simply stared at the empty space where Marcello and his allies once stood until Jessica got in his face.

“Why? Why would you do that? We could have gotten that orb back! We still can! You don’t have to do this!”

Hyacinth lowered his eyes, not wanting to look at her, so he simply stared at her sparkly blue shoes. “I want to...”

“Why?” Jessica cried out.

“Stop it!” Angelo snapped, and then lowered his voice. “What’s done is done. Honestly, I think this is for the best.” He took out a couple of his Prayer Rings. “I have a plan of my own. Let’s do some shopping while we still can. I won’t let Marcello ruin everything!”

“What about Cash and Carrie?” Jessica asked. “We still questions about all of this!”

“There’s no reason to visit the Golding Mansion now, and I’ll explain after I get changed for our new evening out.”

For Hyacinth, the buying and selling of items was a blur when it usually wasn’t. He could only think of Marcello, ex-Templar Captain, ex-Grand Master, and ex-Lord High Priest. All of the “exes” in less than one year. He wondered what the “Longest Night” would be like, what does Marcello want? Why is he doing this after all that happened? Will those allies add anything? Who are they? Hyacinth suspected that they operated as spies, but suspect was all he could do. His spirits lifted somewhat when he found himself back in his hotel room with a new set of clothes and a pair of black suede boots.

He seldom used a mirror, but he did on this fine night and smiled. Hyacinth knew that he would never be as “fancy” , fashionable, or elaborate as Jessica and Angelo, but he never minded such things. He wondered if Marcello did. He sighed before sitting on the bed and concentrating on the feel of the new boots on his feet, the gold tunic over his skin, the black pants and belt pressing against him. He loved his trusty old travel clothes, but it had been far too long since he got a new anything that didn’t involve combat. 

“Are you ready?”

Hyacinth turned to the very familiar voice and gasped. Angelo looked like someone above fashion. He wore a robe that looked like the Angel Robe, but Hyacinth could clearly see the black and white outfit under it. Must be gauze, Hyacinth figured as he remember a couple of Princess Medea’s scarves. However, none of her clothing SPARKLED like Angelo’s robe did. Not even Jessica’s dress glittered in such a manner. Angelo honestly looked like he wore bright and shining stars fused with sheer silk. He must have used the Alchemy Pot. Thinking of that wonderful item made Hyacinth think of King Trode and his beautiful daughter. What would they think of all this? Despite being a troll and a horse, they had to have found out what was going on, and would certainly not approve.

Angelo sat beside him, stepping on his foot. “Hyacinth!”

He gasped. “Angelo!”

“What?”

Hyacinth glared at Angelo before wiping off his boot. “These are suede boots and I don’t want you stepping on them!”

“You looked like you were deep in thought.”

“I-I didn’t mean to. You...” words failed Hyacinth and he trailed off.

“I look lovely?” Angelo grinned. His unbound white hair spilled over his shoulders and down his back.

“Hmm, yes.” Hyacinth closed his eyes, taking in the new cologne that suddenly filled the area. It smelt like sandalwood angels. He leaned into Angelo’s embrace. “I’m sorry.”

“Stop that, Hyacinth. Really, I don’t think there was much of an alternative. If we tried to fight or involve the Goldings, I’m sure they would have run away with the orb.”

“Marcello running from a fight? Not likely.”

“That’s what Yangus said, and you’d both be right, but my dear brother is far from stupid. He’s planning something. Likely an attempt to “atone” by making himself a hero at our expense.”

Hyacinth pulled way. “He’d do that?”

“I wouldn’t put it past him.” Angelo looked down at his own dark boots. “Honestly, at this point, I wouldn’t put anything past him. I know that he is beyond angry after what happened.”

“And those people who were with him?”

“Angelo!” Jessica called out. She knocked on the door. “Hurry up! I’m starving!”

“Coming!” Angelo answered. He tucked a stray part of Hyacinth’s brown hair under the new gold trimmed black bandanna. “If she’s hungry, then I don’t doubt that Yangus will want to eat a sabrecat.”

Hyacinth stood in front of the mirror for one last time. “Does his Majesty know about this? Does Medea?” He watched Angelo approach him from behind.

“I’m afraid so. It couldn’t be avoided,” Angelo said as he wrapped his arms around Hyacinth. “He’s not happy, but when my robe was ready, I could swear that both were smiling.” He kissed Hyacinth’s cheek. “Seems they know Marcello far better than I thought.”

“So, that’s why you look like an angel?”

“Hrm...odd. I thought I already was one.”

Hyacinth smiled. 

The group chose a restaurant close to the Golding Mansion. It had outdoor seating and from the looks of things, the entire city agreed that outside was a better option since the breezy air was a perfect line between warm and cold. The stars twinkled above, and the large full moon lit a large part of the sky, but it didn’t glow the way Angelo glowed. 

“Ain’t ya all cold?” Yangus asked. He looked like a giant fur ball eating a bowl of beef, but still managed to keep his bald head uncovered. 

“Nope,” Jessica replied. She sipped a tall glass of red and cream. “It’s gorgeous out here.”

Not like Angelo. Hyacinth wanted to say, but he had a mouth full of nachos and cheese, so he shook his head. He agreed with Jessica and wondered if the Longest Night will look the same.

Angelo had a plate of salad in front of him. “It’s a beautiful night. You’re not, by any chance, complaining of cold are you?”

Yangus shrugged. “Eh, a little. I mean, it ain’t like Orkutsk, but I figure I’ve been spoilt by Pickham.”

Angelo rolled his eyes. “Spoiled indeed.”

“So, is it true about Marcello?” Jessica asked. “He said something about bedding other men. Is he lying about that?”

Angelo shook his head. “No, and he’s also telling the truth about standards.” He grinned at Yangus, who rolled his eyes.

“I figured as much,” Yangus said. “I dun even know what made me say somethin’ like that. Guv, are you worried about tomorrow?”

Hyacinth swallowed a mouth full of melted cheddar. “A little. I mean, I don’t know what his intentions are.”

“Wait!” Jessica almost jumped out of her chair. “How did Marcello know that Hyacinth is even interested in other men?”

Yangus answered. “Guys like Marcello know their own kind. It’s a gut thing.”

“It’s not just that,” Angelo added. “Those people he was with? Well, they’re his spies, assassins, and dearest friends. All of them share an ability known as “Past and Present View”. It’s a scry ability and it’s quite uncommon. All you need is a reflective surface and rudimentary knowledge of your target and you can see anything.”

“Goddess!” Jessica gasped. “So, that would explain why they know so much.”

Hyacinth felt his heart sink. “Yes, it would.” Has Marcello ever seen him with Angelo? Hyacinth remembered the times he desired Angelo, pursued him when the Argonian Bazaar opened, and finally bedded him in Arcadia.

“That’s creepy! How dare they!” Jessica gulped down her drink.

“Aye!” Yangus agreed.

“It’s effective though,” Angelo said as he forked the lettuce. “That’s Marcello. He’s nothing if not effective.”

“To say nothing about being cruel!” 

Jessica fell silent when the waiter brought over the main dishes. A large potato steak dish for Yangus, creamy noodles for Jessica, an herbed chicken plate with vegetables for Angelo, and a bacon cheeseburger with fried potatoes for Hyacinth. 

“What do you think he’ll do to me?” Hyacinth asked between bites of his well done meal.

“Do to ya?” Yangus echoed with a mouth full of food.

“I’m not that innocent.”

“That should be obvious,” Angelo replied. “His sexual relationship with Charles clearly ended.”

“Charles? You mean that tall bald guy?” Jessica frowned as she swirled noodles around her fork. “I remember him when we fought Leopold. He was with Marcello when we were sent to Purgatory Island.” She gasped. “Why didn’t I recognize him?”

“Probably because you never had a chance to see much.” Angelo stabbed at the tender chicken before continuing. “Charles was someone Marcello loved for years. It’s a long story, but the point is that they evolved into best friends with benefits when Marcello was twenty-two. He wanted more though, and obviously Charles did not reciprocate.”

“He’s ain’t seriously pursuing Guv, is he?”

Hyacinth quickly shook his head. “No, he couldn’t. He--” Hyacinth fell silent and simply kept eating.

“Doesn’t know you that well?” Angelo finished, his sky blue eyes narrowed. He looked like an avenging angel ready to strike out against the wicked. “Goddess!”

“What about that woman?” Jessica asked. “Who is she?”

“Gisella.” Angelo replied after eating some chicken stabbed with broccoli. “She’s the one Charles is closest to, and she’s worked with him for years. Marcello didn’t meet her until he was in his teens. I’d see her from time to time in the Abbey. She was always nice to me, and one of the few who would stand up for me.”

“Oh,” Jessica looked down before taking another drink and a bite of her meal.

Angelo looked up at the clear sky. “When my mother died, I heard her final words. ‘Don’t let him go near that horrible boy’. I didn’t understand what she meant, but I certainly know it now.”

“Do you remember what the old Lord High Priest told Marcello?” Hyacinth suddenly asked.

Angelo blinked. “Yes. Why?”

“He said that Marcello had a good soul.”

“He’s gotta an odd way of shown’ it,” Yangus answered. 

“If he’s good, then it’s not to us!” Jessica snapped. “How does someone like him get friends anyway?”

No one answered. Instead, they ate the rest of their meals and changed the subject to more frivolous things, like recent gambling winnings, people gawking at Angelo, and new purchases. Despite his best efforts and delicious ice cream, Hyacinth couldn’t get Marcello and his green eyes out of his mind. He imagined going to a more private area with Angelo and pushing him against the wall. He dreamed of straddling Angelo, kissing him, and running his hands through his soft cloud colored hair. The restaurant booths inside looked tempting, but Angelo tapped on Hyacinth’s shoulder.

“Come on, we’re leaving.”

Hyacinth stayed close to Angelo while they walked the streets of Baccarat. Some of the stores remained open and one of them sold items that Hyacinth wasn’t familiar with. Yangus shook his head.

“Not surprised somethin’ like that would be here,” he said. “I’ve seen them all over the bigger cities. I think even Argonia City had a couple of ‘em.”

“What is that place?” Hyacinth asked. He spotted some collars on leather clad mannequins.

“A place for those who ‘engage’.” Angelo held Hyacinth close to him. 

“Engage?” Jessica frowned before widening her eyes. “Oh. That. Let me guess, Marcello ‘engages’.”

“That he does,” Angelo walked a bit faster. “Not often, but I know that he has.”

“You think he’s going to do that with me?” Hyacinth tried to bury himself in Angelo’s robes. He wanted to sparkle too. 

“It’s hard to say with him.” Angelo looked away, and did not answer beyond that. “Let’s just concentrate on tonight. I’m sure this lovely city has much more to offer us.”

“Do you think they’re watching ?” Jessica asked.

“Angelo!”

The group stopped at the very familiar voice. Marcello stood at a balcony a little more than twenty feet above them. His gloved hands curled around the railing and while he didn’t look hostile, Hyacinth knew that he would soon enough. People walked past them, and very few looked up. 

“You just couldn’t resist, could you?” Marcello continued, his green eyes clearly looking over his younger brother. “Don’t think I don’t know what you’re planning on doing to your dear, sweet friend.”

Hyacinth blushed. Jessica and Yangus balked. Angelo, on the other hand, remained placid and his gaze never wavered from Marcello’s.

“I fail to see why you’d care so much. It’s never a good idea to pursue a rebound relationship.” He smiled.

Now, Marcello showed hostility. “Tell me, Angelo, do you really think you can top a boy who can rip you to shreds in bed?” He grinned. “Yes, I do know about that.” 

Angelo managed to keep his smile. “Why the Longest Night? Shouldn’t you be grieving on that night? You know, the very night your mother died of a rather lingering illness?”

Marcello’s eyes widened. Hyacinth sensed that it took every ounce of willpower for him to not jump down from the balcony and strangle Angelo. Charles and Gisella suddenly appeared to pull him away. He heard them say things like “Don’t” and “Quit letting him get to you”, but all three disappeared into their room before he could hear anything else.

Jessica gaped. “Wow, Angelo. That was cruel!”

“He’s been cruel to me for years.”

“But, his mother-”

“Yes, I know.” Angelo covered his eyes. “I can’t always take the moral high ground, and really, why should I? He never does.”

Hyacinth hugged him. “Angelo...”

“I’m going back to our suite with Hyacinth. What will you two do?”

“I’m going to Cash and Carrie’s,” Jessica replied. “I still want to know why nothing is being done about those three, especially after Neos! I would think that they’d be very interested in an usurper Lord High Priest who destroyed half an island hanging around their city!”

“I’m gonna go make some things with the pot and try out me new armor.” Yangus already started lumbering back towards the city gates. “I have a feelin’ we might all need to soon.”

“Fine, then.” Angelo looked back up where Marcello once stood. “Please be careful. I don’t think Marcello will try anything now, but it’s better safe than sorry.”

“I can handle myself. I’ll see you later.” Jessica walked off towards the mansion while Yangus went to camp Trode just outside of Baccarat.

When they were finally alone, Hyacinth asked, “Do the Goldings know about what happened on Neos?”

“I don’t doubt it.” Angelo grabbed Hyacinth’s hand and started heading back to the Casino Hotel. “But, like I said before, those three would simply flee and it’d take time that we don’t have to find that orb.”

“He planned this well, didn’t he?”

“Of course. How else do you think he became Lord High Priest so quickly and at such a young age?”

Hyacinth paused in front of the Casino. “I wonder. Did he kill the final heir of the Sages?”

Angelo grabbed Hyacinth’s face and half-smiled. “Why do you think I consider this for the best? You’ll be acting as a courtesan and my own experience, along with history, has shown that they can be very effective spies.” His smile widened. “It’s a game two can play at. Now, shall we rest a bit? We have a long day tomorrow.”

Hyacinth chuckled. “More like night.”

Angelo’s modified robe still shimmered despite his lovely face darkening. “Yes, that too.”


End file.
